1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a delamination apparatus and an inline thermal imaging system including the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a delamination apparatus for forming an organic layer of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and an inline thermal imaging system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element is a flat display device. Such an organic light emitting element may include an anode, a cathode, and at least an organic emission layer interleaved between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting element has the advantages of a wide viewing angle and a superior contract as well as a fast response speed. Due to the merits of the organic light emitting element, the organic light emitting element has been receiving attention as the next generation display element.
The organic light emitting element may further include at least one of organic layers interleaved among a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL) according to whether an emission layer is made of a high molecular organic material or a low molecular organic material besides an organic emission layer.
In such an organic light emitting element, an organic layer is required to be patterned in order to realize full color. A low molecular organic light emitting element may be patterned using a shadow mask, and a high molecular organic light emitting element may be patterned through an ink-jet printing method and a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) method using laser. The LITI method has merits. For example, the LITI method can pattern a large area of an organic layer. Furthermore, the LITI method can pattern an organic layer with high precision and with high resolution.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.